


Trixie's Prank Backfires

by swankyturnip76



Category: LazyTown
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/F, Fluff, Pining, glitter bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankyturnip76/pseuds/swankyturnip76
Summary: When Trixie sends a glitter bomb to Stephanie for April Fool's Day, she thinks it's the perfect prank! However, she wasn't counting on Stephanie looking adorable in glitter.





	Trixie's Prank Backfires

It was the perfect plan.

Trixie gave herself a pat on the shoulder as she rang the bell and then hurried to jump in the bushes across the street from Stephanie’s house. She tried to keep her giggling to a minimum. This plan was going to be such a sweet victory! How could it go wrong?

_Oh, this is going to be good!_

Patiently, she waited with baited breath for Pinky to open the door. Trixie knew the mayor was at his office so only Stephanie should be at home.

After another moment, Stephanie opened the door as expected and peered down at the package on her doorstep. Picking up the box, Stephanie inspected it for a label but saw nothing.

Trixie watched gleefully as Stephanie fingered open the light string that held the flaps of the box open.

_Poof!_

Instantly, Stephanie was covered from head to toe in pink glitter as the glitter bomb exploded.

Trixie couldn’t hold in her laughter. Doubling over, she fell out from the bushes. Pointing at Stephanie from her spot on the ground, Trixie wheezed between laughs, “I got you! April Fool’s!”

_Oh crud._

Trixie’s eyes had been closed during her laughing fit, but she opened them as a shadow fell over her body. Looking up, Trixie opened her mouth to say something but the words kind of died off. Her giggles slowed and she just kind of…stared.

Stephanie was standing over her, covered in glitter, but Stephanie wasn’t mad. Instead, her smile was blinding as she held out a hand to help Trixie up.

_Oh crud_.

“That was a great prank, Trixie! I’m really proud of you!”

Trixie looked from Stephanie’s happy face to the outstretched hand and back to the way the sunlight was catching the glitter in Stephanie’s hair.

Scoffing in embarrassment, Trixie brushed the girl’s hand away and stood up by herself. “What-whatever, Pinky. I got you and that’s that.”

Before Stephanie could reply, Trixie quickly turned away and marched off.

Yeah, she had pranked Stephanie. But the pink girl still managed to steal her heart.


End file.
